


Moonlights

by blissfulrain12



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulrain12/pseuds/blissfulrain12
Summary: Beth is eight years old, stuck on the moon, and very bored. Maybe she can get her Dad and Pop to do something fun instead of making goo goo eyes at each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing inspired by the slack chat. I hope it's cute enough. Also there was very little editing here sorry in advance.

Beth took a deep breath and put down her BlitzBoy. She’d died for the tenth time in a row and while usually she’d have just flung it down into the couch she was being extra careful not to break it. If she did she’d lose her primary form of entertainment. Who knew it could be sooo boring on the moon. They were hiding out in this dimension and it turned out between both of her Dad and her Pop they were banned from every continent,somehow including Antarctica, on this Earth. So after proudly patting each other on the back they set up a temporary hideout on the moon.

  
Beth looked over to her Dad and Pop and rolled her eyes. Stan was sitting in his armchair and Rick was sitting on him. Both were drinking beer out of oversized novelty wine glasses as they watched one of their soap operas. They were being all lovey dovey and from Beth’s eight year old perspective it was gross. She only hoped they wouldn’t start kissing. Figuring she could solve both her boredom and their grossness she got up from where she’d been sitting on the couch and walked in front of the tv.

  
“I’m bored, can we do something together? Pretty please?” She clasped her hands together and pouted focusing the look completely on her Pop. While she successfully had Stan’s full attention Rick was already frowning and trying to see around her. She’d long ago figured out the best ways to plead her case with her Dad and Pop. When she wanted to do something dangerous go to Dad if she wanted to do something mundane go to Pop. Once she had one they'd convince the other for her. Stan took one look at her and put his drink down.

  
“Alright Sweetie, what do you want to do?” Stan was already shifting Rick around and taking his glass. Rick was looking thoroughly grumpy and was glaring between the two. Beth smiled directly at him with her brightest smile.

  
“Can we set off those fireworks Dad made a couple of weeks ago?” Now Rick was smirking and Stan was looking mildly concerned. Stan had nothing against fireworks in the hands of children but what Rick had made was closer to mini rockets and somehow between the three of them he had ended up being the one in charge of safety. It was honestly a miracle they were still alive. One look at Rick and Beth’s shared enthusiasm though and he was putting aside his concerns with a note to grab an extinguisher on his way out.

  
In a few minutes after grabbing supplies and donning suits they were outside the hideout staring up at the Earth. Beth was so excited that she only complained a little about being tethered to the hideout. Of course once she was tethered she spent about ten minutes trying to jump as high as she could while her Dad and Pop set things up. When they were done it was Rick who called her over and presented her with the first firework. He crouched down behind her placing her hands correctly and showing her how to activate it properly. Beth looked back to Stan just to make sure he was watching. He was standing behind them video camera at the ready and an extinguisher at his feet. He gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

  
“Ready Sweetie?” Rick asked when she'd turned back around. She nodded and Rick moved to brace her. “Okay on three. One . . . two . . . three!” Beth squeezed the trigger mechanism and both she and Rick fell back. She watched as the rocket burst above them highlighting the Earth and the surrounding stars. It wasn't until Stan had hauled her up off of Rick and planted her on her feet that Beth reacted. She squealed and bounced around before tugging on Stan as he helped a slightly winded Rick back to his feet.

  
“Did you see that? It was awesome! Let's do it again!” She was practically swinging on Stan’s arm and he was grinning from ear to ear. Rick grabbed the next rocket and this time insisted Stan help brace them. After a small interlude during which Rick and Beth fell over themselves laughing at Stan fighting with his camera stand they launched the second firework. This time with Stan’s help they stayed upright. This rocket managed to do several spirals before bursting into bright lights. After the lights faded they broke out into loud cheering especially Rick who mentioned that it wasn’t supposed to do that.

  
They spent the next hour launching fireworks with Stan having to use the extinguisher only once when Rick pulled out his version of sparklers. Maybe it hadn’t been the best idea to chase each other around with them but in the end Rick’s suit was only slightly singed. By the time they made it back into the hideout Beth was in a much better mood. She even helped Stan make dinner while Rick designed new fireworks at the table. No one paid attention to the tv that had been left on as a news report about strange moonlights played on in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> I got hiding on the moon and novelty wine glasses. A little sad that I didn't fit Heelies in there. Though I do like the thought of the BlitzBoy and Beth being completely unimpressed when the Gameboy comes out. Any and all thoughts welcomed.


End file.
